


Pride

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, a/b/o dynamics, nothing special all im, this is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as a perfect pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Kaneki has a surprising amount of pride. He’s proud of himself for being able to carry on like normal during his pregnancy so far. He’s proud that he isn’t sick every morning. He’s proud that he isn’t over emotional like some omega’s are. He’s proud that his cravings aren’t too obscure or disgusting. 

Most of all, above all else, he’s proud that he is going to be a mama.

He loves his baby with all his heart. He had never really thought about having a family before, but after being with his alpha for several heats, bonded and all, he found himself experiencing a desperate need to be bred. 

Now he was pregnant, he could feel a variety of new prides swell up inside his chest.

The only drawback to his pregnancy was the fact that he was so _tired_. It wasn’t just a regular tired, nor a sweet kind of sleepy. This was a _needing-to-take-a-nap-every-few-hours_  and a _falling-asleep-standing_  kind of tired. His alpha worried over him constantly. That was irritating, but endearing. He could cope as long as he made sure that he got plenty of rest, even while he out. 

It was only when he almost fainted that Kaneki realised his exhaustion was getting out of hand. His alpha insisted that he remain at home with him, his instincts and love insuring that his omega and child were safe. It was humiliating to be so weak. It was comforting to be cared for by his alpha.

Maybe, Kaneki thought, his pride was getting out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr a lil while ago but i decided to post it here  
> mainly because i haven't been working on the hidekane mpreg fic *hides*  
> also because i have been writing a one shot/short fic instead  
> im sorry guys lmao


End file.
